


Just Twin Problems

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Bar Room Brawl, Bi-Ace Character, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Multi, POV First Person, People are Dumb, Poly Character, Twins, Violence, fem!Jack, help this poor girl she's not her sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Lauren loves Jack,she really does. But its one thing to be mistaken for your twin sister in public but when she's part of the most dangerous gang in country?Its even worse.Especially in public!Some people just want to drink in peace,you know!





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> "I often get mistaken for my twin sister.it never used to bother me,but now that she's become the most dangerous crime boss and its starting to get awkward"-the prompt that created my poor child Lauren Pattillo,who just wants a drink without getting into a barfight.Its a thing.
> 
> But yeah,I'm having writer's block+that block where you can't get yourself to update your other stuff even when you have time (anyone else get that?its annoying)
> 
> But that aside,enjoy!

I often get mistaken for my twin sister.It's not a big deal ‘cause we’re identical and all.We used to switch places all the time,confusing everyone everywhere.Until I got the scar on my neck,but we don't talk about that.

 

But the reason I mention this is simple.

 

I’m in the middle of a bar fight.I’ve been mistaken for her yet again and it's starting to piss me the hell off.

 

Firstly,I didn't do anything.

 

Secondly,my sister has red hair.Mine is some atrocious shade of fading blue but it ain’t red.

 

Also,thirdly,my sister is goddamn Jacklyn Pattillo,second in command of the Fake Achievement Hunter Crew,otherwise known as the Fake AH or simply the Fakes.She wouldn't be caught dead here in this shitty ass bar somewhere deep in Sandy Shores.

 

But back to now.I’m leaning against  shabby wooden table while as some jerks bare down on me.My head’s hurting like a motherfucker and I think I got sliced.My arm is stinging.

 

“You’re a tough nut,Pattillo”the leader sneers and I groan,”You ready to give up?”

 

“How many times to I have to fucking tell you guys?!”I just came here for a drink before going into the city.This was not how I wanted my night to go,but it was happening “I’ve never heard of you! I’m just passing through”

 

They weren't having it and I had to at least give them some credit-they were persistent. They bum rushed me again.

 

Three against one.This time I was ready. 

 

No more miss nice guy.

 

I grabbed at the nearest bottle on the table and brought it over the first guy’s head.He went down like a brick. His friend then tried to grab at me but I ducked and roundhoused him to the face.

 

Steel toes do wonders.

 

He stumbled away with a broken nose and the final guy,the one who technically started this whole shit show,remembered he had a goddamn knife.

 

He rushed me.I just rolled my eyes and aimed at his wrist.The knife clattered as the bone snapped.He cried out and stumbled back.

 

“You...bitch!”he growled.I just laughed.

 

“Thanks.I take that as a compliment”I walked to the knife and picked it up.It was a standard military grade one.I pocketed it.The bar around us was quiet as people had fled or hid.

 

“Oh and by the way”I turned on the last guy one final time, “This is  for calling my sister a bitch”

 

I was pretty sure I knocked him clean out.


	2. Enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheezy-Kins:LAUREN
> 
> Blue Sparrow:yes Lyse?
> 
> Wheezy-Kins:why is there a dead body on the front doorstep of the warehouse?
> 
> Blue Sparrow:I...may have killed a man for you?
> 
> Blue Sparrow:I’m sorry 
> 
> Wheezy-Kins:could you have at least warned me 
> 
> Wheezy-Kins:wait isn't this that pimp who was harassing me?
> 
> Wheezy-Kins:all is forgiven <3
> 
> Blue Sparrow: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to work on my other works but i don't know which one to do >-< sorryyy
> 
> anyway,have another chapter of Lauren
> 
> (my friend implemented a line if you can find it,you get a cookie :3)
> 
> Enjoy!

I liked the road,but I always had a fondness for Los Santos.

 

People always told me I was weird,but how could I forget the city that gave me my start.

 

It was my home,you can say.

 

I speed through the streets expertly ,even though it had been almost six months.I did remember to slow down once I reached more industrial areas. I needed to buy some more tools for my bike anyway.

 

As I passed into the auto garage district, I noticed a scuffle in an alley nearby. Not a big thing,but it was one of the jackets that caught my eye.

 

I knew that jacket.

 

“Vaga!”The man turned as I pulled to a stop and called. I saw the mask.It was hard not to recognize.

 

“Sparrow?”he asked as I came closer.His victim slipped into what I hope was unconsciousness.

 

I grinned as I turned into the alley and drove up to him,turning off the motor as I stopped .

 

“Hey,long time no see!”I said, “You on a job or something?”

 

“Just finished.It was just a rough up”he stated as he looked around, “So what brings you back to LS?A Job?”

 

“Something like that.I was gonna fix up my bike before crashing at the FH Warehouse”I knew Vagabond well.He was an old friend,and a close associate of my sister, “But I happened upon you”

 

Vagabond laughed, “Sounds like a good day.How about you get fixed up at the penthouse?I’m sure the Lads would love to help”

 

“I am not letting Dooley near my shit again after last time”

 

A memory of a shitty explosive that had fucked up my engine by filling it with tiny bird confetti was still fresh on my mind.

 

“Fair enough”Vagabond chuckled, “Let me get my bike and we can go”

 

I smiled under my helmet and nodded.

 

(If I wasn't ace as hell,I would totally take this man,I swear)

 

* * *

Twenty minutes and a totally-not-a-birthdate passcode later,I pulled into the massive building garage next to Ryan and a purple and orange motorbike that I still was debating doing a personal paint job on even seven months later.

 

“I texted Geoff that I had you with me”Vagabond explained as we entered the elevator.He removed the mask as he did and after a while I removed my helmet and looked it over.It was grey with Sparrows detailed onto the side with black,and it's shield had a slight crack from an old bullet.But I loved it as Vagabond seemed to love his mask.

  
  


“Here we are”He’s wearing different face paint from last time,a simple skull that showed off his features a bit more, “Not sure if Jack is here today,she did mention she had some business”

 

I shrugged, “It's all good.We all got lives.”

 

He just chuckled as he opened the door and let me in first.

 

“Thank you,good sir”I smirked as I slipped past.He rolled his eyes and followed.

 

Inside was just how I remembered it,just with less weed smells and a new scream to the video game tournament apparently in the process. I looked at Ryan and he indicated for me to just leave my shit on the counter.

 

“Hey,Ryan-”A girl I recognized as Ashley is there,and she sees me next to Ryan.Granted,I still looked like Jack,but I also had shorter blue hair and had a runner's physique while my sister was built a little more like a bodybuilder (this is my opinion.They look really different!).

 

I say that cause the confusion was a bit evident in the minute it took for her to remember my name, “Oh!Lauren!Hi!”

 

“Hi”I grinned.I looked towards the living room area,just out of sight of the entrance, “What’s everyone playing?”

 

“Eight person Mario Kart”She sighed, “There’s two tv’s and eight yelling people.”

 

“Who’s playing?”

 

“Jeremy,Michael if you can't tell by the volume,Geoff and Trevor on one with Neal,Gavin,Matt and Alfredo on the other.Kent,Lindsay,Steffie and Larry are out somewhere else and Jack’s probably trying to block out the noise upstairs”she pointed at the second level, “You want me to get her?”

 

“Nah,I just came here to say hi and borrow some stuff for cleaning my bike after driving through the desert”I decided to pull off my jacket,revealing my tank top underneath.If they were surprised by my bandaged forearm,no one said anything, “That okay?”

 

“Yeah,I’ll go get Matt,pretty sure he has something for that”Ashley turned and left to the living room.

 

“Something happen?”Vagabond asked,finally indicating my forearm.

 

“Just usual stuff,nothing big”I lied just as the yelling died down and there was a sudden snack of feet and I was nearly knocked down by about six feet of Brit.

 

“Sparrow!”he crowed.I smiled.I had a soft spot for Gavin Free,who was an adorable mass of knowledge and clumsiness.

 

“Hey Gavin”I grinned as the others appeared, “Hi everyone”

 

Everyone was grinning,except for Dooley,who was standing towards the back of the small group.

 

“Sparrow,this is our newer hire Alfredo”Mogar pulled an arm around the man,who was grinning.He looked almost like Trevor,but his skin was much darker and he had a scar over his left eye, “Alfredo,it is my honor”I snorted at that, “To introduce you to Jack’s sis”

 

“Blood Twin?” He asked after looking at me a moment.

 

“Blood Twin”I confirmed and he just grinned.I liked him already.

  
  


It's was during this brief period of talking that Jack apparently came out of her room when the yelling had stopped.

 

“Lauren?”she asked as she descended the stairs,surprised to see me.

 

“Hey Jackie”I smiled  as she moved through the other Fakes to grab me in a tight hug.I froze a little,not really used to hugs after my time away.

 

But this was nice.

 

I smiled and hugged back.

 

I guess the bike could wait.

 

* * *

 

I ended  up staying at the Penthouse that night,a combination of catching up with Jack and the others as well as my repairs were a thing.

 

So I messaged my reason for coming.

 

“Blue Sparrow: _ Forgot to tell you!Dropped by to see sis and the fam,guess i’ll be over tomorrow >~< I kno I promised _ ”

 

I sent the message and almost instantaneously got a reply:

 

“Wheezy-Kins: _ It's all good!Just glad you're in town safe.Tell Jack and Ryan I said hi! _ ”

 

I smiled,sending a heart emoji before setting my phone down on the table and getting back to cleaning out my bike.

 

It was nearing 2 AM when I finally finished everything I needed to do.

 

I returned to the penthouse after cleaning up a bit at the sink I had seen in the workshop on the edge of the massive garage. The place was empty and I expected to return to the couch where they had let me crash without a distraction...until I saw him.

 

“Ryan?”He was apparently dozing on the couch across from where I had made my nest of blankets for the night.At my voice his eye cracked open a bit.

 

“Lauren”he knew my name,had for the last three years, “You do what you needed to do?”

 

“Yeah.How long was I down there?Three hours?”

  
  


“Just about”he nodded as I moved to pull off my shoes and jacket.I noticed him staring at my forearm again,and the bruise that had formed on my temple also in the fighting the night before.

 

“Did it happen again?”he asked after a moment.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about”I replied,knowing fully well what he meant.

 

“Bullshit,Lauren.You have to tell Jack.She can stop this.You don't have to keep dealing with it.”

 

I glared at him, “I’m a big girl,Ryan.I can hold my own”

 

“You sound like Michael.And I'll tell you what I tell him when he does something stupid-  _ Don’t be an idiot and let us help _ ”

 

I groaned,but said nothing.

 

“You know I’m right”

 

I climbed onto the couch and grabbed the top blanket to cover my head, “G’Night Ryan”

 

I didn't see his reaction but I heard him sigh and get up from the couch.

 

“Just remember we care,Lauren. Jack,me,Michael,Gavin...hell,even Jeremy.We got your back”

 

When I didn't respond he sighed again.

 

“Good night”

 

I heard him leave the area and a door close moments after.I closed my eyes.

 

“I know”I muttered, “But it's hard”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a bit of insight:the chats are inherently part of the story,I found them fun to right and hinting at relationships and other stuff XD
> 
> Also,Lauren is a Bisexual Ace,your argument is invalid
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Until next time!


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

This isn't an update I would like to drop the fact that Lauren is extremely valid and I think its cool XD

 

The term is "Bi-asexual" and i'm so happy

 

I'll probably throw this into the next chapter's notes as well but its so cool!!!!!


	4. club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister-Queen:Lauren,how long are you in LS for?
> 
> Blue Sparrow:uhhh two months or however long FH wants me this time.
> 
> Blue Sparrow:Why?
> 
> Sister-Queen:wanted to hang out
> 
> Sister-Queen:catch up
> 
> Sister-Queen:missed u
> 
> Blue Sparrow:I missed you too
> 
> Blue Sparrow:Club,bar,cafe or airport 
> 
> Blue Sparrow:Dare I say robbery?
> 
> Sister-Queen:XD 
> 
> Sister-Queen:Club.Robbery a different day?
> 
> Blue Sparrow:and people say twins aren't psychic
> 
> Blue Sparrow:tomorrow evening?
> 
> Sister-Queen: :D
> 
> Sister-Queen:see you then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still screaming over Lauren being Valid. I hope she can serve as representation for my fellow aces :)
> 
> Anyway,as I said,Just twin problems is a bunch of random blurbs that kind of coincide. This one actually precedes a chapter I literally finished not long before posting this. 
> 
> And to be fair I know jack shit about american clubs and like the bare minimum of english clubs.
> 
> But without further ado,enjoy!

Sometimes I wonder if I just have bad luck or everyone else in the world is just stupid.

 

Right now,I’m in favor of the latter.

 

So here's the backstory:Jack texts me after a job with Funhaus,my current employers.Wants to catch up like we usually do when I have more than a week in the city.It's a Pattillo sister tradition.

 

We choose a club this time,just expecting to dance and hang out,maybe get drunk or get into a fight or two with some catcallers .Not unusual for either of us.

 

So we’re at the club,coordinating as a joke-she was wearing blue,I had red- and it's great. It's nearing 1,and I’m a bit tired but keeping an eye on my sister,who’s living it up with a few gals who probably were in a bridal party judging by the sashes.

 

Some guy comes up to me and being a bit bored,we start talking. I should have put two and two together when he asks about my job,but I didn't.I’m like five drinks down at this point,and I wasn't thinking as clearly as I should have.

 

So being polite,I accepted a drink.

 

That had been the mistake.

 

It hit me instantly,the effects of whatever he put in that drink.

 

I try to swing at the guy but I stumble and I feel someone grab me.

 

_ I can't believe I just fell for that fucking shit  _ was my last thought before I collapsed.

 

* * *

 

I wake up tied to a chair,to a couple of guys looming over me.

 

“Welcome back to reality,miss”a guy who I got a ‘ _ boss _ ’ vibe from smirked, “I hope you feel okay?”

 

I felt strong enough to look up.There was three dudes-Boss and the guy who had drugged me,and some older dude.

 

“You  _ drugged me and tied me to a fucking chair _ ”I managed,my throat a bit dry, “I’m  _ totally fine _ ”

 

“You’ve a sense of humor “Boss sighed, “Great”

 

“Ain’t my first rodeo,bud”I looked at him.

 

“Obviously.But to us,this was a surprise”

 

_ Oh god. _

 

_ Not again. _

 

_ I swear if he- _

 

“It’s not every day we run into a Fake”

 

_ He did _

 

Thoughts aside,I gave in to laughter.My throat hurt from it's dryness but I couldn't help it.I was so done with this.

 

“What’s so funny?”The drugging guy asked,

 

“ _ Jack Pattillo is a goddamn redhead _ ”I chuckled,looking at them, “ _ You fucking morons _ ”

 

God, men are just stupid.

 

“...oh my god this is  _ not  _ her,you idiot “the Boss turns on his companions.

 

“But she looks like...”

 

“-Me,I know,fuckers”there’s a crash and the sound of shoes as the older guy goes down.

 

Boss and Drug Guy turn.It's my sister in her obviously hungover glory.She’s out of the dress and in an oversized sweater and jeans with shades on her head and tennis shoes.She looks nothing like her normal self,more like the average park jogger.

 

“You okay,sis?”Jack asks as she moves over to where I'm sitting.I nod as she aims the gun at the two men, “Which one did it?”

 

I know what she means. I indicate Drug Guy with my finger, “Blondie over there”

 

There’s a bang and he falls.She unties me and I stumble up on my feet,which barely support my weight.Jack catches me as I try and move.

 

“You good?”she asked.

 

“Remind me to go white next”I said as we pass the Boss who passed out next to his dead friend.

 

“Should we...”Jack indicates him.

 

“Nah.I wanna go sleep on a real bed”

 

She laughs, “We can do that”

 

We leave without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!I need to sleep!Enjoy!


	5. kigirumi  time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vaga-Boy:why is Gavin telling me you’re killing a man for him?
> 
> Blue Sparrow:...
> 
> Vaga-Boy:And this man is some decent level gang boss
> 
> Blue Sparrow:look,this guy conned him and I happened to be-
> 
> Vaga-Boy:WHY DIDN’T YOU INVITE ME? T-T
> 
> Blue Sparrow:o
> 
> Blue Sparrow:Sorry Rye
> 
> Blue Sparrow:Owe you a murder
> 
> Vaga-Boy: :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a new chapter! I hope this is worth it! Sparrow opens up a bit more and shows a calmer side.
> 
> (Also its my last week of the college semester!:D)

 

“Laurrrrreeeennnn!”was my greeting when I exited the elevator from the garage. I was met by a smiling blonde who had me in a tight hug.

 

“Hi ‘Lyse”I smiled back and hugged her as I heard a bark and a collar as a bundle of fluff raised out the door and to me.

 

“And Benson too!” I giggled as I pulled from Elyse’s embrace to bend down and pet the pooch, “Hi boy!”

 

He wagged his tail and grinned as I stood up.Elyse was smiling as well.

 

“He missed you”She says as she leans closer to me and wraps an arm around my waist, “I did too.”

 

I smiled weakly, “You could always come with next time”

 

She pushes against me gently and I grin as we enter the penthouse,Benson at our feet.

 

“Guess who showed up!”the Fake AH Penthouse may have been grand,but it was nothing on Funhaus’s. A bit smaller,it also looked more lived in than the communal chaos that was the larger crew’s. Pictures lined the apartment’s walls and there were touches of everyone,even Benson.

 

“Lauren!” I hear a cheer as Lawrence in his onesie-wearing glory  appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me in a hug. Elyse had let me go just in time to avoid getting caught. He was wearing a dragon that was really soft.

 

“Hey Larr”I grinned as I hugged him back. 

 

“Lauren!” sure enough the other members of the small crew appeared back from where Lawrence had come. Adam was wearing a Totoro onesie while Bruce had on a rabbit one and James has a dog. Omar followed in a shark one,obviously roped into this yet still enjoying himself.They all looked both  adorable and ridiculous.

 

“Guys!”I grinned. As much as I loved Jack and found the Fakes a fun bunch to hang out with,I always loved being with Funhaus. Maybe it was just me with my inability to work in large groups,or the fact I was working with some of the weirdest people in the industry,but it was ,more than likely because of the Williems.

 

(When I had first been hired on a job going almost four years ago, I had been assigned to help James and Elyse  on some deal.They had been the first people after my sister and Geoff-and Ryan by extent-to see under my helmet. By then,I was still a redhead,though I had shaved my head.But That’s another story)

 

“Lauren!”James came up and wrapped me in his arms in a tight hug, “You got here at a great time,we’re gonna hang out and watch movies and stuff”

 

“And the Kigurumis are absolutely necessary?” I asked.

 

“Hell yeah!”Bruce smiled and I laughed.

 

“Lets go pick out some”Elyse giggled and my heart flutters.

 

“Okay!”I let her pull me away down the hall.Benson followed at our feet

 

* * *

 

I felt a tap on my head later that evening as I sat on the couch.Around me,everyone was asleep,the movie running it's final credits.Tilting my head back,I grinned when I saw who it was.

 

“ **_Peake_ ** !” I mouthed as my hands moved rapidly to avoid waking up the others.Though he wasn’t usually here when I was,I knew the mercenary known as Matt Peake quite well. We had worked together long before I was hired by FH and were still somewhat friends, “ **_How’ve you been?_ ** ”

 

“-Good-”he signed back with a weak grin, “-You should come back more,they really miss you-”

 

“ **_You know I can’t.Work and all_ ** ”

 

“-I know that feeling.-”he grinned as he moved to sit next to me,carefully avoiding the sleeping Elyse on my lap,smiling as Benson padded up to him and set his face on his lap, “-How’s Jack?-”

 

“ **_She’s good_ ** ”I replied before we both said nothing.

 

“-Does she know?-”he asks after a while.

 

“ **_About what?_ ** ”

 

“-About Elyse and James?-”

 

“ **_No_ ** ”I sighed after a moment, “ **_But she knows I’m seeing someone._ ** ”

 

“-You should tell her.I mean,we’re allies with the Fakes.Something could come up-”

 

I leaned back,and let my hands into Elyse’s hair.

 

“-You know I’m right.Lauren-”I pouted at him and he smiled at my face, “-Okay,don’t give me that face.Do you want help with it?-”

 

“Yes”I whispered aloud, “She knows I’m Bi but not Ace-Poly”

 

Peake reached out and touched my arm,signing with his free hand, “-It's fine.She’ll understand but that’s what friends are for-”

 

Elyse rolls over and then proceeds to sleep-punch me in the gut. I squeak as the breath leaves me and Peake cracks a weak smile.

 

“-Want help?-”he asked.

 

“Yes please”I whisper,in pain,as he helps me pick up my sleeping girlfriend and carry her to the closest room,and setting her on the bed.

 

As we moved to leave,Elyse sleepily grabbed me by my kigurumi tied at my waist.I looked at  Peake but he just smiled.

 

“-I’ll be here in the morning-”he promised, “-Get some rest-”

 

I just smiled at him as I lay down and let Elyse pull me into an embrace.I heard the the door close but I didn't move.

 

I fell asleep,smiling,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!Let me know what you think of Lauren?Any ideas for things and names for other characters? ;)
> 
> See you next time!


	6. shovels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Me kinda BoiFriend: Lauren
> 
> Blue Sparrow:yes James?
> 
> Me kinda BoiFriend:why are all my clothes pink?
> 
> Blue Sparrow:???
> 
> Me kinda BoiFriend:like i’ll wear them no question just y???
> 
> Blue Sparrow: idk???
> 
> Blue Sparrow:ask Larr
> 
> Me kinda BoiFriend:okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta have that cute stuff ya know. 
> 
> Also,i hinted at stuff for relationships for Jack and Lauren,did you see? ;)
> 
> enjoy!

Jack has a healing bruise on her neck when I see her next and I just know.

 

“Good night?”I giggle,plopping down on the sofa next to her. She realises what I meant and embarrassedly pulled up her shirt collar,but I shook my head and unwound my scarf. It was fall anyway,and it had been getting warm for me.

 

“Take it”I handed over the length of camo fabric and Jack complied. It wasn’t like she was wearing her hawaiian shirts or anything like that-she had on jeans and a shirt that obviously wasn’t hers, “It goes with the girlfriend shirt”

 

Her blush broadened. Her shirt was slightly form fitting with a cartoon rabbit saying a cheery rabbit pun on the front.

 

“How long has it been?”I leaned forward.

 

“Um...I met her the night of the club incident” Jack blushed a little more as she wound it around her neck, “She was there in a bridal party”

 

I faintly recalled her getting close to a slightly smaller brunette whose glasses glimmered a bit in the disco light,but I had then gotten entangled with being kidnapped.

 

“She good to you?” I asked and I watched as my sister’s eyes lit up.

 

“Lauren,remember when we were little,and I told you I had this dream of meeting a goddess?”

 

I remembered that dream. That dream practically saved Jack from dying when we were younger-she had kept going to meet her ‘goddess’

 

“Well,I...”Jack looked down as her hands and I knew.This wasn’t like the past relationships.This wasn’t someone who would send her into tears and break her heart,this wasn’t someone who would send her back to me in bruises and scars.

 

This was someone she truly loved,and loved her back.

 

“Is she it?”I asked,taking those hands in my own, “Is she your goddess?”

 

“I think she is”Jack’s smile is wide, “God,Lauren,she is the best thing to happen to me in a long time.”

 

“After Geoff,of course” I joked and Jack laughed.

 

“After Geoff,I mean” she smiles.

 

“What’s her name?” I asked.

 

“Caiti”Jack grins, “Her name is Caiti”

 

* * *

 

“Velvet”the woman jumps as I speak and turns.

 

“Sparrow”the Australian accent is thick in her voice, “I didn’t know you were in town”

 

“I’m here for another week before I get paid and it's off for Greece and a lot of sun”I smile under my helmet as I approached her, “I heard you’re dating someone right now”

 

Her face flushed, “What of it?”

 

“I just wanted to say congrats”I laugh at her obvious worry,seeing what a goddess my sister was in love with, “Jack’s a keeper.I know that for a fact”

 

Her face twists in confusion before she asks in a low tone, “Are...you giving me the shovel talk?”

 

“Well,a girl’s got a right to defend her sister’s heart”I took that point to pull off my helmet and smiled at her.

 

The look on her face was priceless before it twisted into a grin.

 

“I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandatory shovel talk cause she would lol
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for readin!Glad you're enjoying Lauren and this story!
> 
> Until next time!


	7. downhill spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future sis in law:Sparrow,when are you next in LS?
> 
> Blue Sparrow: ‘Bout three months or so I guess
> 
> Blue Sparrow:What’s up?
> 
> Future sis in law: Beacon was looking to hire you for a couple of jobs if you want?
> 
> Future sis in law:but if you’re busy...
> 
> Blue Sparrow:oh!turns out i’m free 
> 
> Blue Sparrow:Sorry,how long is the entirety?
> 
> Future sis in law:like two months and three days with setup?
> 
> Blue Sparrow:I can be there in about...
> 
> Blue Sparrow:a week?
> 
> Future sis in law:sounds good!See you then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI:3

“It's a new gang,James”I said, worry evident in my tone, “I wouldn't feel safe even if Michael and Ryan were here too”

 

“I thought you were a big scary mercenary”James teased,before leaning forward onto my back, “We’ll be fine.It’ll be in and out and we can all get pizza,right Larr?”

 

The man chuckled in our ears, “ _ Sure.Just don't get dead,James _ ”

 

“I promise”James smiled,holding me a bit tighter, “Got my girls watching my back”

 

I smiled.

 

\-----

 

My smile was gone.

 

It didn't go as planned.

 

I sat in the hospital run by members of the local Rooster Teeth group,holding Elyse and trying to keep my breathing steady.

 

James had been shot in the side and shoulder,and we hadn't stopped it,even when we could have.

 

It was too fast.

 

Of course I had shot the bastard dead but Elyse had almost broken an ankle descending the ladder from where her nest had been,shooting amid the chaos to reach James and drag him to safety.Adam and Bruce had sprung into action,taking what we had come for and fleeing to help get James out of harm’s way.

 

I had followed on my motorcycle,keeping the pursuers off.When they had finally fell away,I had followed the car to the clinic,and headed inside to see them wheel James off,and Elyse hyperventilating.

 

Bruce and I helped her into a chair ,but he then walked off to make a call.I held Elyse best I could,rubbing circles into her back.

 

Across from us,Adam was wide eyed in terror.I knew that look.

 

“It's not your fault,Adam”I decided to say,making him flinch, “James nor anyone else blame you”

 

“But I set up the damn thing in the first place”he muttered, before he closed“This is never easy,being shot,seeing others you care about being shot”

 

“Tell me about it”I chuckled weakly, “That's my whole career”

 

Adam gave me a saddened look at my statement but couldn't say anything as Lawrence,Omar and Peake appeared.I chose that moment to check the clock on the wall.

 

It’d already been a full two hours since the deal went south.

 

“-You okay?-”Peake asked,seeing my expression.

 

“I’m fine”I spoke aloud, “You said you were on a job.”

 

“-I was.I was on loan with the Fakes.They know James got shot-”

 

My eyes widened, “So Jack-”

 

“-She doesn't know you're here.She assumes you were out of the area.Sends her regards-”

 

“Oh thank god”

 

“-However,if you plan to stay here until he wakes up,she may come visit-”I bit my lip, “-But she’ll understand.I know she will-”

 

I closed my eyes.I love Jack but damn my anxiety.I was still  _ scared _ .

 

“Okay”I said after a moment,before opening my eyes, “Thanks for telling me,Matt.”

 

He saw the look in my eyes and just nodded.In my arms,Elyse shifted and pulled herself closer to me.Peake moved to the others and I was left alone with my girlfriend again.

* * *

  
  


(3rd POV)

 

Jack and Ryan entered the clinic the next morning.Sure enough,the members of Funhaus were sprawled across various chairs in the waiting area.

 

Bruce was the only one awake,obvious from the footsteps as he appeared from around the corner.

 

“Oh”he said,seeing them, “Hi guys”

 

“Hey Bruce”Jack smiled,looking around, “Have you slept?”

 

“Just got Lawrence to.James is down the hall”he indicated the way just in front of them, “Just be quiet.Don’t wanna wake the girls”

 

“Girls?”

 

“Uh,Lauren and Elyse?”He asked,but stopped seeing Jack's face, “She didn't tell you she was in town?”

 

“No,but she told me”Ryan spoke, “Wanted to give me a heads up cause she was just here for the one job then she was off again.She told me she didn't want to bother anyone cause it was quick”

 

He looks at Bruce, “I guess you were that one job?”

 

“Yeah,we caught her on her way back from Sandy Shores.It was a deal that went south.Elyse and Lauren were covering,Adam,me and James were dealing,Larr was on coms.It went south so we ran.But as I said,don't make too much noise,they barely fell asleep before Larr.”

 

They nodded before following the directions to the room.

 

They found the space to be dark,lit only by the full lamp in the far corner.

 

There was a cot set close to the hospital bed that James currently resided in,heart monitor a steady constant in the silence.The unmistakable figure of Elyse lay on the edge,wrapped in the embrace of a woman they recognized as Lauren.

 

“Oh,well she did say she was seeing  _ someone _ ”Ryan said quietly.Lauren’s hand was linked in the former’s,wrapped around her waist protectively.

 

Jack was quiet as she looked over her sister,sleeping peacefully.A flash of a scared child filled her mind,along with memories of many sleepless nights.

 

“Let’s let them sleep”she shook the thought away,centering herself on now on the peaceful scene in front of her, “We can come back later.”

 

Ryan nodded.As they turned to leave,he did whisper, “They do look cute though,the three of them”

 

Jack just cracked a smile.

 

As they left, Elyse’s face stretched into a smile,with eyes closed.

 

“Thanks guys”she whispered before she snuggled closer to Lauren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like this update?Third person switch seem weird or anything?Let me know!
> 
> (I was late to the Breath of the Wild party so i just spammed the Let's Watch.All 7 parts)
> 
> Until Next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it?Have any suggestions?
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
